


Disparate Threads

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Oasis-Verse [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Additional Relationship Tags to Be Added, Alternative POVs, Character Development, Fic extras, Missing Scenes, Multi, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Child Abuse, Possible Early Spoilers for Oasis?, Side Stories, no chronological order
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Missing scenes (which may contain early spoilers) for the Oasis-verse.
Relationships: Rey's Father/Rey's Mother (Star Wars)
Series: Oasis-Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653151
Kudos: 7





	1. Luke, Trias and Nerys: Fork In The Road

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Thought I’d start writing these scenes as basically side-stories.

**Character(s):** Luke Skywalker, Trias Palpatine (Rey’s father), Nerys (Rey’s mother)

 **Ships:** Rey’s Father/Rey’s Mother (Trias/Nerys)

 **Spoilers for Oasis:** A bit. 

**Warnings:** Past child abuse (Palpatine’s an asshole and the Sith aren’t nice).

—————

Nar Shaddaa, in hindsight, was as good as a place as any to have a conversation about Palpatine’s clone (and Luke never thought that he would actually use that sentence. Sometimes missions as the Jedi Grand Master really were weird). People didn’t typically go looking for people when they went to Nar Shaddaa. Even entering the cantina, Luke didn’t have to use the Force to search out the man called Trias Palpatine, and his wife, Nerys. He could feel them...and an additional, brimming presence in Nerys’ womb. 

Luke almost jolted. No wonder Trias had thought anywhere was better than Exegol. Not just for his wife, but his unborn child. He shuddered even thinking about the possibility of Palpatine being a grandfather, even if it was a clone version of him. 

He walked towards Trias and Nerys in a private booth and closed the door. Nerys was dressed in what Luke recognized as scavenger clothing, her hair done up in an unusual three bun hairstyle. Trias...well, it was remarkable that he hadn’t inherited any of the Emperor’s looks. With his dark blond hair and beard, and his expressive, kind blue eyes, Luke couldn’t see any of the monstrous Emperor in Trias. 

“It’s not what I would have normally done,” Trias said. Even his voice was softer, quieter than his father’s — Luke could still remember Palpatine eagerly goading him to kill his father. “Allying with a Jedi. To be frank...if not for my unborn daughter, I wouldn’t want anything to do with you.”

Nerys placed a hand on Trias’ arm, if gently. Then she turned to Luke. “Neither one of us expected allying with a Jedi. Trias and I...when Trias discovered she was Force Sensitive, we had to do something. Trias’ own training...what he told me of it is something I wouldn’t wish on my daughter, and his ‘father’, if you can call that pitiful sperm donor that, is a monstrous beast.”

”No arguments there,” Luke said, even as Trias rested his hand over his wife’s own. “You say your husband’s been...trained?”

”I have,” Trias said. “It’s minimal, but it’s there.”

There was something more. “Did he hurt you?”

”Nothing beyond what any Dark Side training would have done,” Trias said. “The Sith are far from lenient. They believe the strongest must rule in order to survive, and those who don’t meet their standards of strength, of power, are to be left behind. And I...did not live up to my father’s expectations for strength.”

”You should be proud of yourself,” Luke said. “You and your wife — to defy your father, save your daughter...the very idea that a parent would do anything to save their child is something Palpatine would never understand, and that’s what defeated him the first time.”

”I thought you killed him,” Nerys said. “That’s what the stories on Jakku said.”

”They were twisted,” Luke said. “It was Vader who stopped the Emperor the first time, not me.”

Nerys stared at him. “So Trias isn’t the only one who’s the offspring of a Sith Lord.”

”Yes,” Luke said. 

”So if I recall correctly, Trias said Palpatine created Vader,” Nerys said. She was talking rapidly, almost excitedly. “He and Trias are good as brothers.”

”We didn’t have the same mother, though,” Trias said. “There is that.”

”So...I’m your nephew.” Luke, for the first time in the conversation, was left speechless.

Trias looked like he was just considering that for the first time. “You...are correct. And your sister’s good as my niece.” A beat. “There’s also something you must know. Your nephew...my great-nephew, I suppose...he is in danger. From my father. He’s been imitating voices...it’s a Dark Side technique. Sometimes one can cast illusions of faces, sometimes it’s voices. I can only presume that, since your father broke free of his control...he can find someone younger and seemingly more pliable.”

”Stars...” Luke took a deep breath. “Trias...thank you.”

”It was one of many reasons I left,” Trias said. “And...my unborn daughter was another reason. Nerys too.” He smiled faintly. “I can’t say my life was completely happy, but I am blessed in this regard. I have them.”

Nerys, gently, squeezed his hand. Luke was struck, in that moment, by how tender their gesture was. Two unlikely halves coming together, a Jakku scavenger and a former Dark Jedi. 

”Are you ready to go?” Luke said. 

”I am ready,” Trias said. “I won’t fail any of you. And I am not afraid.”

Luke nodded. “I know.”


	2. Voe and Trias: An Odd Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voe realizes Trias isn’t as bad as she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Voe’s 14 here.

**Character(s):** Trias Palpatine, Voe (The Rise of Kylo Ren)

 **Spoilers for Oasis:** None

 **Warnings:** Past child abuse, past alcoholism.  
  


—————-

The truth was that Voe didn’t expect to like Trias, a former Dark Jedi, until after class when he spoke to her properly. She certainly didn’t expect him to say, “You’re a talented, bright young Padawan and I daresay you need to acknowledge it more.”

Voe looked at him, realizing that this was the first person who’d explicitly told her that. Tai had tried to be Tai about it, well-meaning but not quite getting it, and Master Skywalker just plain didn’t get it. No one did. Somehow this ex-Dark Jedi...maybe there was an element of ex-Dark Jedi telling people what they wanted to hear, but...

”You really mean that?” she said slowly. 

”Of course I do,” Trias said. “You’re talented, hard-working...if anything, I say that you are too cruel to yourself.” A beat. “Has Master Skywalker told you that?”

”He’s tried to be nice about it,” Voe said. “But he doesn’t really get it.”

”What do you mean?” Trias said. 

”It’s...” And despite herself, Voe told him. Told him about her life before Master Skywalker had found her on Telos and taken her to the Academy. She stopped just when she was talking about sometimes waking up and smelling that room steeped in the scent of juma, from where her foster parents returned from nights of drinking to alternately rant about how unfair the galaxy was and fling insults at Voe. She was saying too much, really. “It doesn’t matter,” she said, quickly. “I mean...I’m just feeling sorry for myself...”

”You aren’t,” Trias said. “On the contrary, I’d say that you’re strong. You came from a background that...well, from my experience, abuse of a youngling should constitute some form of torture.”

”They had tough lives,” Voe said, and she was aware she sounded like the scared five year old that she’d been when Master Skywalker found her. 

”It’s no guarantee that someone will hurt others. And you were still treated unfairly. You can feel whatever you want towards them, Voe, but you didn’t deserve this.”

Voe raised an eyebrow. “You could have become a therapist,” she said. 

Trias smiled. Voe found it made him more approachable; definitely not like the Dark Jedi that served as boogeymen for other Jedi. "Maybe.” Then, more seriously, “Exegol wasn’t a place that cultivated compassion. I felt it nonetheless. It was always there, and it kept me steady in that place.”

”Maybe the Light Side was looking out for you,” Voe said. “Even then.”

Trias looked somber for a moment. 

”I don’t know,” he said. “But I know it is looking out for me now. It is...nice to have a family. Of sorts.”

”You do.” Somehow, Voe wanted to make Trias feel better too. “Your father probably wanted you to feel like you were alone. Just to break you. But you’re not alone, and he lost.”

Trias smiled faintly. It had a sad edge to it. “You are kind, Voe.”

”I was unfair to you,” Voe said. “I suppose I didn’t know what to expect.”

”You were ten years old,” Trias said. “I doubt you can be hard on yourself for things you thought as a youngling.”

Somehow, Voe thought, she didn’t know how this assistant to Master Skywalker ended up being so kind. 

”Thank you,” she said. “I didn’t realize how much I needed to hear it.”

”You did,” Trias said. “No one deserves to feel unimportant.”

”Yeah.” Then, “Doesn’t that include you? Shouldn’t you feel important too?”

Trias seemed genuinely surprised. Had anyone, anyone at all, made him feel like he was worth it? Important? It just didn’t seem fair, that he had to stretch himself and stretch and stretch, ever further with kindness and generosity, without having anything left over for himself. 

"I didn’t think of that,” Trias said. 

”It’s the truth,” Voe said. “Good beings like you...they shouldn’t feel unimportant either.”

And she knew, long after she’d left Trias’ lesson for the night, that she had at least tried to help Trias, and learned more about him as well as herself. It was an odd friendship, a Padawan and a former Dark Jedi, but Voe found she liked the idea of having Trias for a friend, no matter where he came from. 


End file.
